


We Need More Lemons

by Scones_Burgers2304



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Celebrity!Alfred, M/M, USUK - Freeform, assistant!Arthur, fluff fluff fluff, kind of, magical strike
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scones_Burgers2304/pseuds/Scones_Burgers2304
Summary: Esta es una TRADUCCIÓN autorizada por una genial autora llamada BritishShinshi. Espero disfruten de su historia ;3.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kirkland's Lemonade Shack no era el puesto preferido durante el festival de verano, pero cuando el famoso actor Alfred F. Jones decidió hacer presencia, los Kirkland concluyeron que iban a necesitar más limones.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	We Need More Lemons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Need More Lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214166) by [BritishShinshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi). 



"¡¿Qué estás _**haciendo aquí**_ ?!"

Arthur se tapó la boca con una mano, lamentando el hecho de haber gritado para que todo el mundo lo escuchara. Pero, ¿Cómo no ocultar su sorpresa? Alfred Fucking Jones estaba justo aquí. En Londres. Durante el verano. Sin un guardaespaldas alrededor para ahuyentar a los fanáticos que literalmente podrían lanzarse sobre él en cualquier segundo.  
"¿Cómo... cómo llegaste aquí?" Arthur pregunta en un susurro tenso.

"Duh, Artie, ¿No lo ves? Estoy disfrazado"

El hombre estaba detrás de su camioneta, con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro. Arthur no pudo evitar palmearse el rostro ante el "disfraz" del estadounidense. Pantalones negros, sudadera con capucha negra y gafas de sol, definitivamente nada sospechoso. Si no se sospechaba que era Alfred F. Jones, el actor estadounidense en ascenso que protagonizó el papel principal en su primera película a los diecinueve años, probablemente lo verían como un lunático que se vestía de negro bajo el sol abrasador.  
Arthur puso los ojos en blanco. Agarrando al joven del brazo, lo metió en la camioneta. Tres pares de ojos miraron confundidos mientras Arthur empujaba, con bastante esfuerzo, a un hombre alto dentro de su puesto. Antes de que alguno de ellos pueda hablar, Arthur ordenó: "Cierren las persianas".

El hombre más cercano a ellos lo hizo, extendiendo un brazo para bajar las persianas. "¿De qué se trata todo esto?"

"Vaya, hace un poco... hace un poco de calor aquí", se queja Alfred, abanicándose mientras el sudor caía por sus sienes.

"Por supuesto que sí, idiota. ¿Quién viste de negro bajo el sol del verano? ¿Estás pidiendo sufrir agotamiento por calor?"

"Fue para disfr-"

"Eso no es un disfraz, Alfred", reprendió Arthur.

Alfred se quitó las gafas de aviador, revelando un par de ojos azules como el cristal. Al retirarse la capucha apareció el cabello rubio trigo, que estaba gelificado a excepción de ese mechón rebelde que nunca parecía bajar sin importar la cantidad de productos que le pusieran.

"¡Pero siempre los usan en las películas! Y oye, funcionó, ¿No?" Alfred sonrió con su galardonada sonrisa, y no siendo grosero, saludó al resto de las personas a su alrededor. 

"¡Hola! ¿Supongo que ustedes son los hermanos de Artie? Vaya, las cejas son un rasgo familiar, ¿No es así? Soy Alfred y ¡¿Eso es limonada?!"

Arthur gimió para sí mismo. Alfred no se ha quedado ni por menos de un minuto y ya le estaba dando migrañas a Arthur.

"Alfred, ¿No se supone que debes estar en Hawaii ahora mismo?"

"¡Sí!"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no estás en Hawái?"

Alfred se encogió de hombros. "No quería ir"

"¿Y por qué, puedo preguntar? ¿Por qué te niegas un merecido descanso de dos meses del mundo del espectáculo?"

Arthur no sabía si estaba hablando de Alfred o de él mismo. Alfred tomando unas vacaciones significaba que Arthur podría tomarse unas vacaciones. ¿No sabe el estadounidense lo cansado que fue cuidarlo durante todo el rodaje de la película?

Casi tres meses de cuidar a este hombre-niño hicieron que Arthur no durmiera debido al horario y necesidades anormales de Alfred, sin tiempo libre, sin tiempo para sí mismo; Arthur terminó ganado _canas_. Dios, él solo tenía veintitrés años y ya se estaba poniendo canoso. Afortunadamente, nació con cabello rubio pálido; sus mechones de cabello blanco no eran tan notables.

Pero de todos modos, ¿Alfred no tiene piedad por su pobre asistente? Cuando Arthur solicitó este puesto, habiendo sido el más elegible, esperaba que Alfred fuera cortés, modesto y caballero. Pero en el segundo que le presentaron a Alfred, Arthur se dio cuenta de que el joven no tenía ninguno de esos rasgos.

El Alfred que vio en televisión, el encantador estadounidense que todos amaban, era una mentira. Alfred F. Jones no era más que un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre. Tenía a Arthur corriendo como una niñera tratando de apaciguar a un bebé que lloraba. Arthur esto, Arthur lo otro... _Arthur, ¿Puedes comprarme un frappuccino? Arthur, ¿Puedes comprarme una Big Mac? ¡Veamos una película juntos! ¡Dormiré cuando quiera! ¡No puedes obligarme a comer eso!_

Eso volvía _loco_ a Arthur.

Sin embargo, necesitaba darle algo de crédito a Alfred...

Alfred tan solo tenía diecinueve años; joven, pero estaba repleto de talento. Aunque su padre ya era un conocido hombre de negocios, Alfred se ganó la fama gracias a su talento. Al ver al hombre hacer su carrera, actuar, Arthur quedó impresionado. Alfred logró transformarse en un personaje para las cámaras; actitud diferente, voz diferente, comportamiento diferente - Arthur lo admiraba a pesar de todo.

Incluso si el estadounidense era tan malditamente molesto en algunos momentos.

"Perdí mi vuelo en realidad", confesó Alfred con una sonrisa tímida, llevándose una mano a la nuca. "Y no pude comunicarme con mi secretaria, así que... no pude conseguir una reprogramación. Y tampoco quería quedarme en el aeropuerto"

Arthur suspiró profundamente. "¿Al menos intentaste enviarle un correo electrónico?"

"Sobre eso... ¡De hecho vine aquí para pedirte que hagas eso por mí! Ese es tu trabajo, ¿No?"

Los hermanos de Arthur tuvieron que evitar que su hermano pequeño golpeara al estadounidense.

X

"Ella me acaba de enviar un correo electrónico. El primer vuelo que puede conseguir es mañana al mediodía. ¿Te parece bien?"

"¡Sí! Mientras tanto, pasaré el rato con ustedes"

Arthur pensó que era la mejor idea. Si soltara al actor famoso sin ningún tipo de seguridad, Alfred no duraría ni un segundo.

Te dejaré en nuestra casa. Mamá está ahí ahora mismo. Haz estado aquí antes, ¿Verdad? Ella te entretendrá", dice Arthur, haciendo un gesto a Alfred para que se levante y lo siga.

"¿Vas a quedarte conmigo en tu casa?"

"No, nuestro turno no termina hasta las seis"

Alfred negó con la cabeza. "Entonces no quiero ir a tu casa"

Arthur se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Alfred, ahora no". No puede manejar la terquedad de Alfred, no bajo este calor.

"¡Pero no quiero!" Alfred se quejó. "Si te preocupa que me desmaye, entonces bien, me cambiaré"

"Alfred, no es eso. No puedes-"

"¡Quiero quedarme contigo Arthur!"

"Oh, Dios mío, Alfred, no voy a manejar tus rabietas mientras estoy en mi descanso"

Los hermanos de Arthur se sentaron al margen, viendo a la pareja ir y venir como madre e hijo. Scott, el mayor con el cabello de ardiente terciopelo, incluso se rió, contemplando el hecho de que Arthur ganaba cientos de canas por día solo por cuidar a este actor. ¿Siempre fue así entre ellos?

"¿Qué vas a hacer aquí incluso?"

"¡Puedo ayudar!"

Arthur arqueó una ceja, nada impresionado.

"Los ayudaré con cualquier cosa que necesiten", sugirió Alfred, su rostro decidido.

Antes de que Arthur pudiera replicar, Scott interrumpió: "No hay mucho en lo que puedas ayudar, muchacho. De todos modos, no tenemos tantos clientes". Y con eso se refiere a ninguno.

"Oh... ¡Pero aún quiero ayudar! Puedo ayudar a limpiar los platos..."

"Ambos sabemos que nunca has limpiado un solo plato en tu vida"

"Uhm, ¿Puedo ir a conseguir limones?"

"Tenemos un stock completo de limones; estamos bien con eso"

"¿Algo que necesite ser levantado y movido?"

Arthur se sonrojó un poco, pero agradeció a los dioses que su rostro ya estaba rojo por el calor. Y no importa cuánto quisiera que Alfred levantara y flexionara los músculos: "No, no es necesario"

Alfred entró en pánico. "¡Puedo... puedo ayudar con la limonada! Solía vender limonada cuando era niño, ya sabes. Fuera de nuestra casa. Nadie realmente compró ahora que lo pienso... probablemente porque no sabía que se suponía que se debía diluir el jugo con agua. Sin embargo, fue un poco divertido cuando lo bebieron, pusieron una cara tonta y..."

"Tal vez", comenzó William, el segundo más joven, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Alfred. "Tal vez puedas estar en la caja registradora; ya que eres tan hablador y sociable. Sabes cómo manejar matemáticas simples, ¿Verdad? Simplemente tomas su dinero, cuentas el cambio y se los das. Y la moneda está en libras, muchacho, no en dólares"

"Puedo hacer eso", responde Alfred, volviéndose hacia Arthur con una sonrisa. "¡Sí, lo haré!"

Otro gemido... oh no.

X

Cuando Kirkland's Lemonade Shack abrió sus persianas, definitivamente llamó la atención. ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Alfred, que ya no estaba vestido con ropa sospechosa, ahora llevaba un par de pantalones cortos de playa rojos y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que abrazó perfectamente la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sus bíceps eran un espectáculo digno de ver; bronceado, fuerte y marcado. Eso, junto con los ojos azules y la sonrisa blanca de todos los estadounidenses, estaba comenzando a atraer clientes.

Al principio simplemente se quedaron quietos, comprobando si el hombre guapo que estaba detrás de la caja registradora era en realidad Alfred F. Jones. No les tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta. Si la cara bonita no era evidencia suficiente, el flequillo teñido de púrpura y el tatuaje de estrella a juego en la mejilla del hombre definitivamente confirmaron sus sospechas.

Comenzó con una persona, luego dos, luego tres, y luego vinieron en hordas. Muy pronto, la mitad de las personas que asistieron al festival estaban haciendo fila frente a su camión. En este punto, la gente no estaba aquí por la limonada, sino por el propio Alfred F. Jones.

Alfred hizo un buen trabajo en realidad. Aceptó sus órdenes y se aseguró de darles una charla rápida y cortés, y tal vez algunas fotos y autógrafos, pero mientras lo hacía, los Kirkland detrás de él estaban en un caos total.

Los pedidos iban y venían sin parar. Comenzaron a lamentar su elección de que Alfred se quedara en el registro, pero al mismo tiempo, el hombre les estaba haciendo ganar mucho dinero. A pesar de que todo dentro de su camión estaba al revés, lograron organizarse y cumplir con los pedidos.

Incluso se quedaron sin limones. Lo cual fue impactante. Arthur tuvo que conducir hasta la tienda para comprar un nuevo lote, pero cuando Alfred escuchó que Arthur se iba, como un pollito siguiendo a su madre, Alfred dejó su puesto y corrió hacia Arthur como un hombre loco. Sus clientes estaban un poco disgustados por la ausencia de Alfred, pero cuando regresó todo estaba bien, sin importar lo caótico que fuera. (Al menos Arthur pudo ver a Alfred flexionar sus bíceps mientras cargaba las docenas de cajas de su auto a la camioneta).

Decidieron que Alfred ayudara a Arthur con la limonada con el fin de mantener a los fanáticos a gusto. ¡Algunos ya estaban comprando su tercera bebida! Y mientras Alfred ayudaba a cortar los limones por la mitad, Arthur no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo mucho que Alfred le estaba robando miradas. Incluso cuando estaba en la caja registradora, el hombre se volvía para mirar a Arthur de vez en cuando.

Sintiéndose cohibido, Arthur habló: "¿Qué es?"

"¿Qué es qué?"

"Tú. Sigues mirándome", dice Arthur, con las mejillas cada vez más calientes de lo habitual. "¿Hay algo mal?"

Alfred se rió entre dientes. "No, en realidad no. Es solo que me di cuenta de que no llevabas tus anteojos". Alfred también usaba anteojos, pero prefería usar lentes de contacto para usar 'tonos fríos'.

"Oh," Arthur se aclara la garganta. Miró a Alfred por un segundo, pero se volteó inmediatamente cuando vio que el estadounidense le devolvía la mirada. "Mi visión no es tan mala como crees, y soy miope, así que... no es necesario que use anteojos en este momento"

Estuvieron callados por un tiempo, si ignorabas a los fanáticos locos y a sus hermanos gritándose entre sí. Arthur no quería mirar a Alfred, sabiendo completamente que este último lo estaba mirando. Podía sentirlo, esos ojos azules atravesando su piel. Le hacía acalorarse, más que el calor del verano.

"Me gusta. Se ven bien."

Arthur tragó saliva. Él estaba confundido. "¿Mis anteojos se ven bien?"

"No, tus ojos. Tus anteojos los ocultan demasiado. Son realmente verdes, de hecho, los más verdes que he visto en una persona"

Arthur todavía se negaba a mirar a Alfred. "Oh... eh, gracias." Dios, ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte? "Mis hermanos tienen los mismos ojos que yo, ¿Sabes?"

"No en realidad no. Los tuyos son diferentes. Los tuyos son más bonitos; y te quedan perfectamente"

Ahora Arthur estaba seguro de que todo su rostro estaba rojo. Incluso la persona más despistada estaría de acuerdo en que Arthur estaba nervioso por las declaraciones de Alfred.

Arthur iba a echar una mirada tímida a Alfred, pero el fuerte ladrido de su hermano hizo que ambos saltaran.

"¡Dense prisa! ¡Dejen de charlar y trabajen, bastardos!"

X

Después de que se retiraron por la noche, Arthur concluyó que lo mejor para Alfred era registrarse en un hotel. Este último argumentó al principio e intentó convencer a Arthur de que lo dejara quedarse en su casa.

Era demasiado arriesgado llevar a Alfred a su pequeña casa; por un lado, era muy estrecho ya que sus hermanos también se estaban quedando, y segundo, sus padres no apreciarían que los fanáticos de Alfred estuvieran fuera de su puerta.

Sin embargo, conociendo al estadounidense durante demasiado tiempo, se enfurruñaría en su habitación de hotel toda la noche. Arthur imaginó cómo sería, y en su cabeza se veía terriblemente similar a dejar a un cachorro solo en una caja de cartón. Y Arthur también tenía corazón, y ese corazón se apretó al ver a un Alfred triste y solitario.

Lo que no dejó a Arthur más remedio que llevar a Alfred a su casa, con sonrisas y brillos a su alrededor. Si Alfred realmente se pareciera a un cachorro, sus orejas estarían levantadas y su cola se movería locamente. Fue ruidoso durante la cena y les contó a los padres y hermanos de Arthur sobre su infancia y su vida en Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, los Kirkland escucharon atentamente, sin importar cuán bullicioso fuera su invitado. Alfred parecía tener un sinfín de historias que hicieron que su cena se prolongara por más de dos horas.

Solo cuando Alfred decidió exponer historias que giraban en torno a Arthur, este último finalmente decidió que era hora de dormir.

La habitación de Arthur era pequeña, no eran una familia adinerada, pero a Alfred no le molestaba en absoluto. Era inusualmente educado y modesto por alguna razón, especialmente con los padres de Arthur, pero una vez que estuvieron en la habitación del inglés, Alfred fue directo a la cama de Arthur, quejándose de lo cansado que estaba y exigiendo un masaje corporal.

Después de algunos regaños y un masaje, Alfred y Arthur estaban apretados en su pequeña cama individual. Arthur sugirió dormir en el suelo mientras Alfred tomaba la cama, pero Alfred tiró al otro hombre al colchón con él. Sabiendo que Alfred nunca se detendría hasta obtener lo que quiere, Arthur sucumbió a los deseos del joven.

Y aquí estaban, hombro con hombro en una cama pequeña. Nada incómodo, para nada en absoluto.

Sí. Nada de nada.

Arthur necesitaba dormir.

"Sabes", comienza Alfred, sorprendiendo a Arthur por un segundo. "Perdí mi vuelo a propósito"

"¿Qué?" Arthur dijo con los dientes apretados. Gira la cabeza para mirar a Alfred. "¿Y por qué hiciste eso?"

Alfred lo mira, pero en lugar de fruncir el ceño, una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Duh, quería verte"

Y ahora Arthur se estaba sonrojando, y esta vez no podía culpar al calor del verano.

"Te extrañé mucho. Inmediatamente después de esa fiesta, cuando terminó tu contrato, nos despedimos. Sabía que todavía nos íbamos a ver, ya que firmaste un contrato para mi próxima película", se rió Alfred. Fueron estos casos en los que Alfred actuó más como un adulto que como un niño. "Pero la semana siguiente, la primera semana sin ti... me sentí vacío. Estaba tan silencioso en mi hotel, y me sorprendía llamándote cuando ni siquiera estabas allí"

Alfred se movió, girando su cuerpo completamente a su lado. Junto a él, Arthur se movía arrastrando los pies, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho una vez más.

"Y si me sentí deprimido solo por esa semana, ¿Cómo crees que me iría durante dos meses sin ti?" Alfred pregunta, ahora con un pequeño ceño fruncido. "Hawaii pueden ser las vacaciones soñadas de cualquiera, pero ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz si tú no estás allí? Y no, no me refiero a necesitar un sirviente que me ayude con mis necesidades, solo necesito... de ti. Mi felicidad es donde estás, Arthur"

Y luego estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo, esa maldita sonrisa que Arthur odiaba y amaba tanto. Lo odiaba porque le hacía sentir... cosas. Dios, cosas horribles, sin embargo, las amaba a pesar de todo. Alfred, solo Alfred, lo hizo sonreír, a pesar de sus tendencias infantiles y sus necesidades innecesarias, Arthur también amaba aquello.

No hacía falta ser un científico espacial para decirle a Arthur que él también sentía lo mismo por Alfred.

"Ven a Hawaii conmigo"

Arthur lo miró fijamente.

"Lo digo en serio". Alfred abrió los brazos, envolviéndolos alrededor de los hombros de Arthur. El inglés farfulló durante unos segundos, nervioso por el hecho de que estuvieran tan cerca, pecho a pecho. "Ven a Hawaii conmigo. Cubriré todo por ti; tu vuelo, el hotel, comida, todo"

"Alfr-"

"Por favor", rogó Alfred, su expresión se torció a la desesperación. "Arthur, por favor, ven conmigo. No como asistente personal, no como socio comercial; ven conmigo como... solo Arthur. Serán nuestras vacaciones juntos"  
De alguna manera Alfred había ahuecado la mejilla de Arthur, su pulgar acariciando la cálida piel debajo.

"¿Arthur? Por favor"

"Idiota, ¿Quién más estaría lo suficientemente loco como para comprarte un McDonalds en medio de la noche?"

El rostro de Alfred se tornó en confusión y luego en emoción. "¿Es... es un sí?"

Arthur tomó la mano de Alfred, inclinándose hacia su toque con una sonrisa. "Es un sí"

Alfred abrazó a Arthur, lo suficientemente fuerte como para expulsar el aire de los pulmones de este último. "Gracias," murmuró el estadounidense antes de acariciar su nariz contra el suave cabello de la cabeza de Arthur. "Tu vuelo ya está reservado de todos modos"

"¿Eh?" Algo le dijo a Arthur que el momento se rompió.

Alfred abrazó a Arthur con más fuerza, temiendo que lo alejara cuando el primero le revelara la noticia. "Cuando le enviaste un correo electrónico a mi secretaria sobre la reprogramación de mi vuelo. Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para reservarte uno también, de lo contrario, haría una rabieta"

"¡IDIOTA!"

El estadounidense se rió mientras Arthur se movía debajo de él, tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

"TU PLANEASTE ESTO, ¿NO ES ASÍ?!"

Más resistencia.

"Arthur", Alfred bufó, llevando una mano para cubrir la boca de Arthur. "Silencio"

"NO ME CALLES, MOCOSO. ¿CÓMO PUDI-"

Las paredes junto a ellos retumbaron.

"ARTHUR, ¡ES MEJOR QUE CIERRES LA BOCA AHORA MISMO!"

Alfred rompió a reír mientras Arthur se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

La otra pared también tronó.

"¡TAMBIÉN TU, ALFRED! AMBOS DUÉRMANSE AHORA"

Eso hizo callar a la pareja.

Después de un breve silencio, Alfred y Arthur se miraron antes de reír en silencio.

"Deberíamos irnos a dormir", sugiere Arthur, decidiendo acomodarse en los brazos de Alfred. Eran cálidos, reconfortantes; ya se sentía somnoliento con solo pensarlo.

"Sí", asiente Alfred, pero mira a Arthur con una mirada tímida. "Pero, ¿Puedes darme un beso de buenas noches primero?"

"Alfred, tú... sabes qué, está bien".

Arthur se inclina hacia arriba, preparándose para besar la frente de Alfred hasta que este se mueve, moviendo su rostro en un ángulo para capturar los labios de Arthur. Cogió al inglés con la guardia baja, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Alfred se aleja con una sonrisa antes de meter la cabeza de Arthur bajo su barbilla.

"Buenas noches, Artie"

Arthur tragó saliva, su corazón una vez más amenazó con salirse de su pecho.

¿O era el corazón de Alfred lo que estaba sintiendo?

Independientemente, Arthur se quedó dormido con eso.

"Buenas noches, Alfred"

X

Los Kirkland y Alfred estaban disfrutando de un buen desayuno hasta que Scott puso el periódico en su mesa.

"Mira quién apareció en la primera página"

Arthur escupió el cereal de su boca cuando se vio a sí mismo y a Alfred en la primera página del periódico de hoy. Era una instantánea de los dos haciendo limonada juntos; con Alfred cortando los limones y Arthur preparando la bebida.

Arthur estaba a punto de causar un escándalo al respecto hasta que vio la expresión en el rostro de Alfred; la expresión que tenía miedo de ver.

Admiración, amor, pasión; todo estaba en el rostro de Alfred. Todas esas expresiones estaban reservadas para una persona, la persona de la imagen: Arthur Kirkland.

"¿Alfred F. Jones observando soñadoramente a un hombre con cejas raras? Eso sí que es un título. Oh, olvidé mencionar a los fanáticos enojados de afuera que quieren tu cabeza, hermanito"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora  
> ¿Por qué limonada? Me inspiré después de ver el video de Bretman Rock. Es en el que trabajan en una choza de limonada y de alguna manera me inspiró a escribir esto jajaja. Todos los AU de Magical Strike que he leído tienen a Alfred coqueto y enloquecido por el sexo y, aunque esto puede no ser Magical Strike, sigue a los mismos personajes. Me gusta mucho este tipo de Alfred; Puede parecer ajeno e infantil, pero en realidad es realmente dulce y enamorado. Eso solo me hace desmayar. De todos modos, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
